


Dirty Deals

by sinful_deity



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bukkake, F/M, Gangbang, Hair-pulling, NSFW, Name-Calling, fem reader - Freeform, listen there's just a lot of dick okay, what else do I put here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-14
Updated: 2018-06-14
Packaged: 2019-05-23 07:27:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinful_deity/pseuds/sinful_deity
Summary: Reader gets caught red handed while trying to infiltrate the Team Rainbow Rocket base, so Giovanni strikes reader a deal he’ll let her escape if she does the Team Leaders a big favour (wink wonk).





	Dirty Deals

**Author's Note:**

> Ao3 is so confusing, also writing gangbangs is confusing, editing is confusing, everything is confusing lol. But anyways this was ripped from my Tumblr so enjoy this nasty shit.

The best way to describe this situation was a mess, after being sent in by your boss to infiltrate Team Rainbow Rocket and discover what exactly their plans were, you had been caught red handed by Giovanni himself. But he struck you an offer, he’d let you leave if you did some of the Team Leaders a ‘favour’, or he’d let you rot in one of the many cells there deep in the base. You considered it for a moment, wondering if he’d just actually let you leave but there could be an opening where you could escape if you distracted them enough so you agreed. But then Giovanni injected you with a mysterious substance, stating something along the lines of it being a contraceptive and now you were kneeling on the floor, naked, while the villains loomed over you, you squirmed under their sharp gazes.

 

“Tch it’s funny how quickly your mouth shuts when you’re in a different position,” Giovanni notes, remembering all the attitude you were giving him earlier when you were first caught, very amused at the difference in your behaviour.

 

“How do we know if she’ll behave now?” Cyrus gazes down at you directly and almost as if on queue, your body started to heat up and your skin started to tingle and a heat began pooling in between your legs, causing you to rub your thighs together subconsciously.

 

“I injected her with an aphrodisiac that appears to be starting to work,” he sounded so cocky, how you wanted to wipe that smug smirk of his features but right now all your body could think about was how horny it was and that it needed to be taken care of.

 

“What do you think her superiors would say if they saw her like this?” Maxie questions, the thought of them finding out about this filled you with shame but that shame wasn’t anywhere near enough to make the aphrodisiac to die down.

 

“They’d probably think she was a slut,” Archie remarks, you would have glared at him if weren’t for the fact that you could barely focusing on anything other than the intense heat radiating from between your legs, you wish they’d hurry up and get on with it.

 

“I think the aphrodisiac is well within effect Giovanni, our little spy looks oh so desperate,” Lysandre states, you glance at him momentarily, his eyes were directly focused on you and you almost felt like he could see through you, it made you shudder slightly as you quickly glance away from him.

 

“Well then who goes first?” You couldn’t quite make out who asked that question as your mind was in other places.

 

“I think we should go in order of regions,”

 

Archie, Maxie and Giovanni take a step closer to you while the others move back silently, Archie and Maxie look at each other, then glare. Giovanni completely uninterested by their silent quarrel moves around behind you.

 

“Welp neither of us are budging so looks like you’ll have to suck us both of,” Archie states rather nonchalantly, surprising both you and Maxie. Maxie’s surprise is only momentary before he nods his head in agreement.

 

Archie and Maxie freed the bulges that were growing in their pants, you looked between the two of them before taking both of your hands wrap them around their dicks, you hear Giovanni rustling around behind you assuming he was doing the same.

 

“Don’t be shy now,” With Archie’s words you wrap your lips around the tip of his cock, while slowly beginning to pump Maxie’s with your other hand, you slowly take in his length giving yourself time to adjust, only to be taken by surprise at the feeling of you being lifted up by the waist and a cock preparing itself at your entrance. You glance back seeing Giovanni smirking, but your forced by Archie to draw your attention back to him as he grabs a fistful of your hair and slams his cock into the back of your throat almost causing you to gag.

 

“Don’t be so rough with her Archie it would be a shame if she broke so soon,” Lysandre comments from the sidelines.

 

“Heh I couldn’t help myself, her mouth feels too good to hold back,”

 

“I’d say be as rough as you’d like, give her some marks to remember us by if she manages to walk out of here when we’re done with her,” with that Giovanni slams into your entrance causing you to let out a muffled yelp around Archie’s cock which was quickly moving in and out of your mouth, Maxie let out a noise of impatience due to how slow your hand was moving, despite the distractions all around you manage to focus enough to speed up you movement in your hand but he still seemed unimpressed.

 

“Don’t look so grumpy we all know this is probably the first time such a pretty thing has been in front of you like this, so enjoy the view while you wait your turn,” Maxie grumbled a little but Archie ignored him and so did you, you were currently trying to steady yourself while you were being pounded into from both ends, tears were welling at the corner of your eyes from the force of Archie cock hitting the back of your throat, he noticed this and slowed down, giving you time to recover from his ruthless onslaught of the back of your throat.

 

Archie pulls out of your mouth with a pop and Maxie quickly slides in, you take Archie’s now well lubricated cock in your left hand, while Maxie moves in and out of your mouth only for you to jolt forward and moan around his cock when Giovanni hits a very specific spot inside you, part of you hoped he hadn’t realised what he had just done while the rest of you wanted him to hit it again and again, and Giovanni did. He hit that spot again, again and again, causing more moans the escape you as your body began to squirm in delight at all of the waves of pleasure suddenly flowing through you.

 

Giovanni’s pace started to become more desperate, as you clenched around him and you noticed Maxie’s did too and Archie had placed a grip on your hand encouraging you to speed up. Your body was subconsciously moving against the pace of Giovanni’s hips, looking for a chance of release, the two leaders in front of glance at each other before nodding, Maxie pulls out of your mouth grabbing his cock with his hand and Archie takes his cock out of your grasp grabbing it with his own hand.

 

“Open up,” Archie tells you, as both he and Maxie position their cocks in front of your mouth, you do so without question not even considering what they were both about to do. With a pump of their cocks they start spurting strings of cum into your mouth some of it missing and hitting your chin and moving down onto your bare chest. They look at you expectantly, waiting for you to swallow their seed and you quickly do so trying to ignore the weird taste of the salty and bitter seed. Not a second later Giovanni pulls your hips as far back towards him as he could in order to slam himself as deeply as possible inside you, the force of his thrust erupted a moan out of you and caused you to hit your peak, the sudden feeling of you tightening around him caused to reach his peak as well, spilling his cum deep inside you.

 

“I can’t believe they have a slut like you in their ranks,” Giovanni remarks, with heavy breaths following suit, you weren’t paying attention to him however you were focused on how full you felt with Giovanni’s cock and cum still inside of you.

 

“It’s a shame too, we’d be able to actually put this slut to better use here,” Archie responds, glancing at you with a smirk.

 

Giovanni pulls out of you, letting go of his hold on your waist causing you to slump onto the ground, heavily panting as cum coats your face and spills out of your cunt. You noticed Lysandre and Cyrus moving in closer towards you as the other three step back. Cyrus moves around in front of you and Lysandre moves around behind you, it was hard to focus on either of them as you were still in a daze from your earlier orgasm however you’re quickly brought back to reality at the feeling of the head of Lysandre’s cock at your entrance and making you cry out as he enters you.

 

“Your body is quite greedy pet, your hole practically swallowed me,” Lysandre comments, before beginning to thrust in and out of you, because of how sensitive you already were, Lysandre’s movements caused a chorus of shameless moans out of you.

 

“Such a shameless whore being so loud, I better shut you up,” Cyrus shoves his swollen cock into your mouth after finishing his sentence, you were at their mercy, as Cyrus thrusted in and out of your mouth slowly but harshly and as Lysandre thrusted in and out of your cunt quickly full of force in each thrust. All you could do was moan around Cyrus’s cock and try to keep your breathing regulated. Cyrus starts picking up his pace, grabbing a fistful of your hair and making sure to hit the back of your throat without and remorse, which is why it takes you off guard when he cums right at the back of your throat, almost causing you to choke on his seed, he then pulls out of your mouth looking down at you fiercely.

 

“Swallow it. All of it.” Not daring to disobey him, you do so, before snapping your attention back to Lysandre whose thrusts were beginning to have more and more force behind them, causing the knot in your stomach to return and now that you didn’t have anything to muffle your mouth with, his thrust caused you to moan quite loudly. He leans down in between thrusts and murmurs huskily to you:

 

“You’re so tight around my cock that it’s difficult for me to last any longer,” with the force of his thrusts it was difficult for you to hold onto your second orgasm any longer and with a curse you tightened around him hitting your peak for a second time. Lysandre lets out a grunt as he hits his peak continuing to thrust as he spilled his seed inside of you and then removing himself from inside you when he finished, taking a step away from you.

 

Guzma moves around behind you and Giovanni moves in front of you. Archie and Maxie move closer towards you, cocks in hand, at this point your mind was just a haze, after already having two orgasms but seeing so many dicks in front of you made excitement wash through you, this was most likely was the aphrodisiac’s doing but at this point you couldn’t careless. Feeling Guzma left up your hips and position himself made you shudder in delight, when he slips himself inside you, you let out a cry but Giovanni quickly shuts you up by putting his cock in your mouth. Archie and Maxie stand close to you stroking their cocks and eventually Lysandre and Cyrus join back in to do the same.

 

“Ha you’re tightening around me already,” Guzma cockily states, in between pants, he wasn’t lying because at this point you were so sensitive that it wasn’t going to take much to push you over the edge and when Guzma did push you to orgasm for the third time, you let out a long moan that was muffled against Giovanni’s cock, Guzma then came after you filling you up with his seed, then Giovanni came down your throat leaving a salty taste in your mouth, then Archie, Maxie, Cyrus and Lysandre, came letting their seed shower all over you.

 

Giovanni and Guzma pulled out of you holes letting you slump onto the floor, covered in cum. All of the males fixed themselves up, satisfied with the results of this session.

 

“Should we be concerned about her leaving with information?” Cyrus asked.

 

“I doubt she’s going anywhere anytime soon, so why worry?” Giovanni responds.

 

You were in a daze as the men casually walked out of the room, leaving you lying on the floor covered in their cum, Giovanni was right, there was no way you were going anywhere anytime soon.


End file.
